Wishes
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: The most fantastic, magical things can happen…And it all starts with a wish!” D/V


Wishes

**Pretty much the background for this story was that SG-1 took a trip to Disney World. There's a tiny bit of Sam/Jack if you look closely…**

**Summary: "The most fantastic, magical things can happen…And it all starts with a wish!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1 or the "Wishes" soundtrack.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMANDA!! (I know how much you love the Disney fireworks and Stargate, so hopefully this makes you happy. I love you so much!!)**

**And I want to thank Susan on GateWorld for inspiring this fic…couldn't of done it without you!**

**Wishes**

"Now, this is the best part of the day in my opinion." Daniel said excitedly as him and Vala walked down Main Street USA with the rest of SG-1.

"What happens now?" Vala asked curiously. She had no idea what Daniel (and especially Teal'c) was so excited over, and surprisingly it wasn't included in a history book.

"Now is when they put on the fireworks show."

"What's that?" Vala asked curiously.

"Don't worry princess; you're going to love it." Cam said to her.

"What am I going to love about it? Daniel?" Vala asked. She was practically jumping with excitement.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise for you Vala." Daniel told her, and she pouted. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

She had been introduced to many of Earth's customs today. Her favorites including a yellow bear that had a taste for 'hunny,' and a rabbit that just wanted to find his rightful home. She was very curious about this one though. Anything that contained the word "fire" seemed interesting enough to her. She also trusted her other teammates when they told her that she was going to love it.

When they had finally decided on a spot to stand, the lights on Main Street dimmed to give a better view for the fireworks spectacular. After about a minute, music started to crescendo around them. Vala started looking around too see where it was coming from, and Daniel just smiled at her.

_The most fantastic, magical things can happen…And it all starts with a wish!_

"Look at the castle." Daniel whispered in her ear.

The castle was now lighted in a dark shade of blue, and magical lights started coming from behind it. Vala jumped at the loud "booming" noise that they made, but Daniel just smiled and put his arm around her shoulders; showing her that it was ok. Vala just smiled back up at him. She was more excited now that he had his arm around her.

Vala couldn't take her eyes away from the sight in front of her. All of the fireworks exploded around the castle in different colors; and it was mesmerizing. It made goosebumps rise up on her skin.

_Sometimes wishes can be granted in the most unexpected ways. _

It made Daniel immediately think of the _Prometheus_ incident, and the bracelets, and also ringing aboard the Ori ship that Vala was trapped on. All of those incidents brought him straight to her, and he wouldn't change anything about any of them. It just made him think back and remember how lucky he was to have her standing, next to him, in the most magical place on Earth.

_But just when things look bad, fate steps in to see you through._

It made Vala think of the trip through the Super Gate to the Ori galaxy, and being aboard the Ori ship. She had felt like she wouldn't make it through. Even though she had Tomin, she couldn't help but miss the SGC (especially Daniel) more and more everyday she was there. She also had to witness her daughter being taken away from her; and turned into an army leader. When things were looking really bad though, and she needed an escape, Daniel came and rescued her from the corrupt and brainwashed Ori worshippers. Daniel had ringed onto _her_ ship and grabbed _her_ when he was about to be beamed away.

Vala tightened her grip around Daniel's waist; never wanting to let go of him.

_Now, let's all put our hearts together; and make a wish come true._

Vala looked over to where Sam and Jack were standing. Jack was holding Sam in his arms, looking like he would never let her go. Vala smiled a huge smile at Sam, who returned it as well. Sam was so happy to finally see Daniel recognizing Vala for who she really was; and she knew that they would just make each other so happy.

Daniel then turned his face to meet Vala's, and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Vala felt like she could just float away; her wish had finally come true! Daniel had not only recognized her as an integral member of SG-1, but also as a friend, and now, even more than a friend. He finally felt the same thing that she had been feeling for the past two years, and she couldn't be happier. Vala then leaned in, and pressed a second kiss on Daniel's lips for reassurance. When he smiled back at her, and hugged her even tighter, she knew that this was real, and she definitely wasn't going to let this go.

_See what a little wishing can do…_

**Again, Happy Birthday Amanda!! I love you so much!!**

**Please Review!! **

**--Nicole**


End file.
